


Drowning (In Air)

by ScarletWitch7



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e7 Can Opener, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt MacGyver, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Parenting Riley and Mac, Medical Inaccuracies (probably), Non-Graphic Torture, Panic Attacks, Poor Mac, Pure Nitrogen, Torture, Waterboarding (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Mac is tortured for a little bit longer than shown in the episode, and he isn't able to knock out his captors. Jack regrets not being there for him sooner. Lots of Mac whump and Jack angst. Gift for tommino! Hope you give this a chance and enjoy it!





	1. Gas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommino/gifts).



> I'm a little late to the episode tagging thing, and this is my first MacGyver fanfic, so go easy on me?

He was drowning. 

 

At least, that's what it felt like. 

 

Mac's lungs filled with pure nitrogen, the mask forced onto his face. 

 

He felt like screaming. 

 

It was agony. 

 

His hands shook as he inhaled the gas. 

 

"Still not ready to talk?" They had been at this for awhile. 

 

Mac shook his head weakly, slumping down in his chair. 

 

"Fine." His captor growled. El Noche was out of the room, doing heaven knows what. 

 

Mac thrashed futilely, but the mask came over his mouth again. 

 

His lungs burned, and his vision blurred. 

 

It felt like an eternity. 

 

They took the mask off for just enough time to take a breath. 

 

Then the torture continued. 

 

Internally, Mac was screaming. He wouldn't break, but he wondered how long he had to endure this. 

 

He just wanted Jack. 

 

Or Riley. 

 

Or Bozer. 

 

But nothing came for him. 

 

Suddenly, two more torture sessions later, three knocks sounded on the wood of the door. 

 

'Jack?' Mac thought hopefully, just before the mask was forced on him yet again. 

 

One of the men in the room walked towards the door cautiously. 

 

BANG! The door blew open, revealing Jack in full gear. 

 

He shot Mac's torturer, but the mask stayed on. 

 

Mac couldn't take it off. His hands were taped down to the chair's arms. 

 

Jack ran towards him. "MAC!"

 

"Oh man, what is this?!" Jack ripped off the mask. 

 

Mac tried to suck in a breath, but his lungs were tired and poisoned. He could barely get air in them. 

 

"Gas." Mac's voice was weak and shaky. 

 

Jack spotted the tank. 

 

He swore in frustration. 

 

"They tortured you." It wasn't a question. 

 

Mac wanted to reply, but black was closing in around his vision. 

 

He couldn't breathe. 

 

He passed out.


	2. The Helicopter and Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has to give breaths to an almost dead MacGyver. It's something he never wants to do again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST AND WHUMPFEST! Yay?

"MAC! No, come on bud, you gotta wake up! You gotta breathe!" Jack began giving him breaths, trying to keep Mac alive until the med-team got there and saved the day. 

 

A little bit later, the team put Mac on a stretcher, rushing him away and shouting incomprehensible medical jargon. 

 

Jack followed behind numbly, getting in the helicopter behind them, where they rushed him to the hospital. 

 

On the way, Jack's phone rang. 

 

It was Riley. 

 

"Jack, what's happening, is Mac okay? You haven't said anything." 

 

"I'm in the helicopter with him." Jack's voice betrayed his emotions.

 

"Well can I talk to him? He was just in prison!" Riley sounded upset. 

 

"He's hurt bad, Riles. Really bad." 

 

"WHAT?! What's wrong with him?" 

 

"He's not breathing on his own, they waterboarded him with pure nitrogen. He also has a nicked lung. They tortured him for who knows how long, and I wasn't there to save him! I'm supposed to protect him, and I failed." Tears entered Jack's voice.

 

"You didn't fail. There's nothing you could've done, he would've gone anyway." Riley's voice broke. "Will he be okay?" 

 

She sounded like a small child, and was obviously crying. 

 

Heck, in Jack's eyes, she was a child. 

 

All of them were kids. 

 

Mac. 

 

Riley. 

 

Bozer. 

 

They shouldn't be involved in this, but here they were anyway. 

 

Getting tortured and shot at. 

 

Kids. 

 

And one of them was dying in a helicopter. 

 

God, Jack had messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the last chapter of the day! See you guys sometime soon, I think that I will be super busy next week, so it's unlikely that there will be any updates at all. :(


	3. Mac's Problem With Panic (and prisons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! It's very short, sorry about that!

Mac cracked open his eyes, lights immediately attacking his vision. 

 

Something covered his face. 

 

Oh god, the gas! 

 

They must be taking him somewhere and were keeping him sedated. 

 

He felt an I.V in his arm. 

 

Was he going to another prison? 

 

Mac jerked his arm. 

 

A hand grabbed it, firmly holding it in place. 

 

Mac lashed out with his other arm, fighting against his new captor. 

 

He struggled against the man. 

 

"MAC STOP! IT'S JACK! BUDDY, YOU'RE SAFE!" 

 

Jack? 

 

Why was he taking him somewhere? 

 

Why was there a mask? 

 

Mac felt the I.V rip out of his arm and heard Jack curse. 

 

"Mac? It's Riley, you gotta stop. They're taking you to the hospital, you're safe." 

 

Riley. 

 

Mac relaxed. 

 

He heard Jack sigh in relief, and he stopped holding Mac down. 

 

His world turned black, and he welcomed the darkness.


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The helicopter lands at the hospital, and Jack has to wait. He hates waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated for awhile! I am busy writing a book, so that is a huge commitment that has kept me from updating more than one story a day!

Jack was sitting next to the now calm MacGyver's bed, talking to Riley, who would meet him at the hospital. 

 

"Alright, I'm gonna get off the phone now, we're landing." He hung up, grasping Mac's still hand in his because he knew the kid always got anxious during landings. 

 

"They'll take care of you, bud. I'll be right there with you the whole time, don't worry." 

 

He felt the plane land, and the doors to the helicopter opened, revealing a med-team from Phoenix that had been on standby at the hospital incase any injuries did occur on the mission. 

 

"I'm sorry, sir, you need to move." A paramedic asked him politely. 

 

Jack complied silently, never taking his eyes off of Mac. 

 

They hurriedly wheeled him out of the aircraft, shouting medical terms that Jack could never expect to understand. 

 

They took him into an operating room.

 

He tried to follow, but was stopped by a medic.

 

"You can't come in here, sir. They need to operate." 

 

Jack shoved forwards, but the nurse was strong. 

 

"I'm sorry, you can't." 

 

Jack stared at her incredulously. 

 

"I promised him I would be there!" 

 

The nurse repeated her apology. 

 

"LET ME IN!" Jack bellowed, fighting to get through the door. 

 

"Your son will be fine, he's in good hands! Please, sir, just stop and wait outside!" 

 

"JACK STOP!" 

 

Riley. 

 

Jack turned around to see her standing behind him. 

 

"Mac will be fine, just calm down!" 

 

"Riley, I promised him." Jack's voice was pleading, tears in his eyes. "What if he wakes up and I'm not there?" 

 

Riley's eyes softened. 

 

"Come on, Jack. Let's sit down, I'll get you some food and water." She motioned to a bench outside the room, where the nurse was still blocking the door. 

 

He sat down numbly, exhaustion creeping in. 

 

Jack put his head in his hands. 

 

He fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) You can find some of the plan for my book at assassinsofshadow.weebly.com! I would love if you could give me some feedback on how it sounds! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
